Honra e Glória
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: Pela Honra... E pela Glória!  TRIPLESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**Honra e Glória**

_Desde Eras antes da Era Mitológica, os homens viviam de acordo com os preceitos dos Deuses. Não roubar... não matar... prezar sempre pela hospitalidade..._

_Os humanos que sempre seguiam os preceitos dos Deuses eram agraciados com o repouso de suas almas nos Elíseos. Aqueles que não os seguiam, iam para outros domínios do Submundo, devendo pagar por seus erros._

_Isso, todos nós já sabemos... Mas... vocês sabem o que aconteceu quando os humanos deixaram de seguir os preceitos dos seres divinos?_

_Vocês... conhecem como foi o surgimento dos Cavaleiros de Athena?_

_Na Grécia Antiga, havia um homem, Archelaos, que reinava sobre uma das polis mais poderosas. Ele e sua esposa tiveram dois filhos, Apollyon e Abbadon. E embora os significados dos nomes de seus filhos não fossem de bom agouro, os pais tinham a esperança de que os filhos se tornassem bons homens._

_No entanto, o destino das crianças havia sido traçado desde a escolha de seus nomes._

_Quando crianças, Apollyon e Abbadon já carregavam o fardo de seus destinos. Ambos viviam brigando. Fosse para ver quem teria direito a brincar com algum brinquedo novo, ou mesmo com um escravo, fosse por quaisquer outros motivos. Os escravos tinham medo dos irmãos, que os maltratavam. Nas ruas, destruíam tudo que havia ao redor: desde simples amizades a famílias inteiras, passando mesmo por coisas materiais._

_De tudo que se aproximavam, os meninos destruíam. Às vezes, conscientemente. Outras, inconscientemente._

_Quando já maiores, destruíram famílias inteiras, sonhos e esperanças, corações e inocências._

_O maior desastre, porém, ocorreu quando o pai deles faleceu. Com a família já debilitada, a morte do patriarca foi um estopim para a família se destruir. As irmãs de Appolyon e Abbadon deixaram totalmente os laços com seus irmãos. A mãe definhara até morrer._

_Appolyon e Abbadon se desentendiam, pois nem um nem outro gostaria de dividir o poder que lhes seria conferido pelo pai. Ambos tinham grupos de homens que lhes serviam. A cada noite, uma pequena parte de um dos grupos atacava uma parte do outro. Sucessivamente, os ataques foram se tornando cada vez mais violentos, em uma tentativa desesperada por fazer o outro irmão ceder sua herança._

_Porém, nem um nem outro recuava. Assim, conseguintemente, quando os ataques se tornaram tão violentos e constantes, na pressão de um fazer o outro ceder, os irmãos declararam guerra um ao outro._

_Em suas campanhas particulares, cada um arrebatava mais homens para seu lado, com a tentadora promessa de um futuro de riquezas, caso os apoiassem. E nas suas campanhas, um destruía propriedades do outro. Nisso, os jovens Appolyon e Abbadon perderam seus mais tenros anos, quando, finalmente, a guerra declarada foi aberta, reunindo em campo de batalha os dois irmãos, cada qual com seu exército._

_Na sua tenda, Appolyon rugia ordens aos seus homens. Abbadon, permanecia calado, se preparando para o combate. A batalha estava por começar, ambas tropas estavam inquietas. Durante anos, a guerra tímida de destruição de propriedades adversárias não trouxe riquezas. Quando por fim, viram a oportunidade de enriquecerem, em combate aberto._

_No choque dos dois exércitos, a terra tremeu. Dois irmãos guerreando, destruindo a si próprios e a seu povo. O sangue espirrava sobre elmos, escudos, lanças, peitorais e grevas. Um mar de homens vestidos em bronze, dos dois lados, caía._

_Caíam aos pés de Appolyon e Abbadon, que se encaravam em campo de batalha e feriam um ao outro, derramando o sagrado sangue da família._

_Quando, finalmente, o sol se escondeu completamente e o céu ficou coberto pelo manto escuro da noite, somente um dos irmãos permanecia de pé. O outro, caído em uma mistura de suor, sangue e terra, havia sido derrubado por seu semelhante._

_Assim começava seu reinado de sangue e ódio. De guerras e destruição. De crimes e escuridão._

_Sob o poder de Appolyon, as cidades próximas e mesmo as mais distantes, sucumbiram. Se tornando o grande rei de um vasto território em solo grego, conquistando diversas cidades, poderosas e ricas, Appolyon se tornou temido e terrível._

_Destruidor de lares, terras, famílias, riquezas e vidas. Destruidor de tempos de paz, amor, hospitalidade, respeito e princípios._

_Appolyon zombava do poder dos deuses. E fazia questão de frisar que quando reclamou Sua divina proteção, Zeus, Ares, Hermes, Athena e todos os deuses, lhe viraram as costas. Permitia que as pessoas sob seu domínio vivessem do modo que quisessem, abolindo os preceitos dos Deuses._

_O caos tomou as cidades-Estado sob seu domínio. E as pessoas que viviam sob seu reinado, quando estavam fora de suas cidades, em outros territórios, mantinham a mesma forma inescrupulosa a que foram instigados a viver, por Appolyon._

_As matanças se alastraram, ultrapassando as muralhas do território de dele. Os roubos se tornaram freqüentes. Vingança e ódio eram disseminados. O coração de Appolyon era a semente do mal na Terra, quando todas as pessoas abandonaram os preceitos dos Deuses._

_XxxxxxX_

Ok, provavelmente, vocês vão me xingar, mas eu juro que termino essa. Ela vai ser curta.

Oi pessoal!

Possivelmente, vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê da pergunta "_Vocês... conhecem como foi o surgimento dos Cavaleiros de Athena?", _o porquê do titulo ser Honra e Glória, tendo um primeiro capítulo totalmente oposto, e muitos outros porquês...

Pela primeira vez, aconteceu de uma idéia para uma fic, vir inicialmente à minha mente na forma de um título (esse, Honra e Glória). No começo, como eu contei para o Ikarus, eu não tinha idéia do que poderia ser essa fic... por sugestão dele e da PaulaSammet, e também por uma decisão minha, eu resolvi fazer algo épico, voltado à Grécia Antiga, tentando me inspirar em um mito grego, porém, nenhum me inspirou de fato.

Mas o título era tão forte na minha mente, que resolvi me "inspirar" por um mito grego (muito similar a um episódio bíblico, por sinal), que até me interessou.

Então, surgiu essa idéia, que vocês verão, fará todo o sentido adiante.

Essa fic talvez também, será uma espécie de Prelúdio para uma possível fic nova, que pretendo escrever, de uma nova Saga de Saint Seiya, sob minha criação também. Como pode ser que demore a sair, não vou prometer nada de cara.

Tive dificuldades para escrever no semestre passado e um pouco nessas férias também. Só nesse finalzinho que estou produzindo algo de novo. E para não ficar com mais fics pendentes no próximo semestre, eu deletei Ruler Of My Heart, porque não estava mais me sentindo motivada a escrever, e vi que não daria em nada. Entre Ruler Of My Heart e Be My Valentine, ambas românticas, eu dou preferência a Be My Valentine, que tem um gostinho especial para mim.

E além dela, creio que posso deletar mais alguma(s) que também não tenho conseguido escrever/reescrever/me sentir motivada a. Pretendo tentar escrever mais nos horários vagos deste próximo semestre, mesmo que seja muito aos poucos, para tentar atualizar tudo que tenho pendente.

Desculpem pelos transtornos.

Beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Sugestão de Música: Remember Me (trilha sonora de Troia) de Josh Groban.

Créditos ao Metal Ikarus e a PaulaSammet que me ajudaram com as escolhas dos nomes.

**Honra e Glória**

_Quando o caos que havia tomado os domínios de Appolyon se alastrou por outras regiões, tal desordem chamou a atenção de Zeus._

_Seus filhos, os homens, se matavam, se destruíam e nada parecia pará-los. Os preceitos dos Deuses haviam sido abandonados há muito. Não havia mais respeito ou amor. Somente ódio e selvageria._

_O Grande do Olimpo ordenou então que os Olimpianos se reunissem. Na alvorada do dia seguinte, os Deuses se apresentaram no grande salão onde seus tronos se erguiam do mármore branco._

_- Por favor, Grande Zeus, meu irmão e marido, fale, por que nos chamou a essa reunião? – perguntou Hera, vendo o marido sentado e sisudo, observando a todos os Deuses que se encontravam ali._

_Zeus permaneceu calado por alguns instantes, sisudo e zangado._

_- Vós, que sois imortais, Deuses... - iniciou seu discurso, com uma voz grave e retumbante, como trovões rasgando o ar. – Vós haveis dado aos Humanos princípios... regras... preceitos a serem seguidos! Vós criastes leis para os Mortais! Porém... agora olhai! Olhai e dizei-me onde estão as leis que criastes para dar-lhes a boa e a pacífica existência! – disse, lançando um de seus raios no piso de mármore do Salão, onde uma imagem da Terra se formou, em meio a névoa._

_Os Deuses baixaram os olhos para a imagem da Terra, onde o que podiam ver era morte, destruição, ódio, vingança, famílias inteiras se desintegrando, mulheres, homens, crianças e idosos vivendo sem escrúpulos._

_A reação dos Deuses aquele deslanchar de horrores foi de ira, indignação, descrença e repreensão._

_- Vós, Deuses! Vede o que ocorre na Terra agora... Todas as leis que criastes, tudo que vós ensinastes aos Homens... e até mesmo tu, Ares, que rege as matanças e o poder devastador das Guerras... tudo está perdido! Vossos preceitos e leis foram abandonados! Vós sois abandonados! Sois como poeira para os Humanos! Sois nada! Nada! Insignificantes! E agora, dizei-me, o que será de vós?_

_Os Deuses permaneciam calados, porém, se notava o incômodo e a ira contida em suas faces, ao ouvirem as palavras de Zeus._

_- Eu vos digo! Deveis punir os Humanos! Deveis punir aqueles que vos abandonaram! Aqueles para quem vós não sois nada! Deveis punir aqueles que abandonaram vossos preceitos!_

_E dizendo isso, Zeus deu um murro em seu trono que fez tremer todo o Olimpo, tamanha era sua fúria._

_- Ares! Organiza tuas tropas! Apollo e Ártemis, armai teus arqueiros! Hefestos, forja armas, armaduras e mais guerreiros para Ares! Poseidon, meu irmão, lança as ondas das águas de teus domínios sobre a costa e ordena a teus servos que lutem! Athena, organizai as estratégias das tropas de Ares! Afrodite! Manda teus filhos Phobos e Deimos junto a Ares! Deuses, enviai um exército divino e puni os Mortais!_

_Após as ordens do Grande, os deuses se ergueram em uníssono, desaparecendo logo em seguida para preparar sua punição sobre os homens._

_Porém, Zeus não contava que ainda haviam bons homens em meio a milhares de pessoas desonestas, cruéis e perversas. Ele não contava que Athena olhava para a Terra e via esperança ainda nos mortais._

_E não contava que Athena, após cumprir suas ordens, desceria à Terra, em forma humana, para cuidar daqueles em quem ainda via esperança._

_A Deusa da Sabedoria e da Justiça, Deusa da Guerra, desceu a Terra, na forma de uma jovem mortal, uma garota de cabelos dourados, pele clara e olhos azuis, sua primeira encarnação, Sophia, para assim, poder passar despercebida por outros deuses._

_Athena, compadecida dos humanos, escolheu alguns homens e mulheres que ficariam sob sua proteção e que deveriam guerrear, lutando contra as forças do Exército divino que havia sido mandado para a Terra._

_Ela escolheu oitenta e oito pessoas, entre homens e mulheres, que receberam sua proteção e com ela, habilidades especiais para combate, assim como armaduras ligadas às constelações. Destes, doze ela escolheu para liderarem as tropas que iriam proteger e salvar a humanidade. Cada qual recebeu uma armadura dourada, sinal de seu alto posto, protegida e ligada a uma constelação do Zodíaco._

_Eram eles Stratos de Áries, Heron de Touro, Aristos de Gêmeos, Mnason de Câncer, Cyrus de Leão, Acacius de Virgem, Theocritus de Libra, Pyrrhus de Escorpião, Theron de Sagitário, Timaios de Capricórnio, Seleucus de Aquário e Kallias de Peixes._

_E como Aristos possuía um irmão gêmeo, Kleitos, Athena concedeu-lhe uma Armadura de Ouro similar à de seu irmão Aristos, para que ele pudesse lutar ao lado de seu gêmeo, na guerra para salvar a humanidade._

_Quando o exército dos Deuses avançou, encontrou um exército de mortais que lutava alimentado pela vontade de viver, pelo desejo de proteger e salvar a humanidade. Tendo recebido a benção de Athena, tais homens eram invencíveis e incansáveis._

_Naquela época, os guerreiros de Athena lutavam com armas e escudos, e durante dias, uma a uma as tropas dos Deuses foram vencidas, restando somente aqueles oitenta e oito mortais no campo de batalha. E em toda a Terra, Athena protegeu os homens bons._

_Quando os Olimpianos viram o resultado daquela guerra, ficaram estupefatos e furiosos. Estupefatos por verem aqueles mortais resistindo. E ficaram furiosos ao saberem que ainda vários outros mortais sobreviveram àquela Grande Guerra. E mais furiosos ainda, quando souberam que Athena interferira em favor dos Humanos._

_Zeus, enfurecido e admirado, ordenou que estes homens e mulheres continuassem sendo abençoados por Athena e permanecessem como seus guerreiros, lutando ao seu lado para proteger a humanidade. Porém, ordenou também que a cada geração, Athena deveria descer à Terra encarnada em uma mortal e escolher novos homens e mulheres para serem seus Guerreiros, protegendo a humanidade eternamente neste ciclo._

_No entanto, Zeus alertou que Athena e seus guerreiros seriam sempre testados, repetidamente, a cada geração, pois com a vitória sobre o Exército divino, os Guerreiros de Athena despertaram a ira de muitos deuses, que provavelmente iriam querer uma vingança._

_XxxxxX_

Então, aqui se foi mais um capítulo. O próximo já será o último desta fic!

Este capítulo foi escrito basicamente enquanto eu ouvia a trilha sonora de Troy e parte da de Gladiador...

Bom, galerinha, agora foi explicado o surgimento dos Cavaleiros de Athena, pela minha versão, é claro... nada do que está escrito aqui foi explicado pelo Masami... a não ser talvez, fatos do próximo cap... mas só um ou outro ainda assim...

E os nomes de cada personagem que aparece nesse cap ( e no anterior), tem um significado... vamos a eles:

Appolyon e Abbadon = destruidores

Stratos = exército (combina com o jeito agressivo do signo de Áries, ainda que o Mú não seja tanto assim)

Heron = herói

Aristos = o melhor

Kleitos = esplendido, famoso

Mnason = lembrar (combina com o jeito do signo de Câncer, embora o Mask não se encaixe mto nisso... só o Mani)

Cyrus = jovem

Acacius = bom, inocente

Theocritus = julgamento de Deus

Pyrrhus = vermelho, de coloração parecida às chamas do fogo

Theron = caçador

Timaios = honra

Seleucus = sem significado (ooops... só esse que não tem...)

Kallias = belo, beleza

Como podem ver, eu escolhi cada nome pra cada cavaleiro de acordo com os significados...

Até o próximo capítulo, porque eu estou ansiosa demais (esperando o resultado de uma bolsa para pesquisa) para ficar escrevendo mais e esperar pra postar...

Por favor, me dêem um calmante! (vulgo reviews hehehe)

Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**Sugestão de Música para este capítulo: **Game of Thrones Violin Cover... como não dá para colar links direito aqui, peço para procurarem no Youtube, exatamente com este título (música).

**Honra e Glória**

_- Ikki... você está aqui! As almas dos Cavaleiros de Ouro foram seladas._

_- Calma, Shun._

_Os Cavaleiros de Ouro tiveram suas almas seladas pelos Deuses... por se rebelarem contra os Deuses..._

Nós nunca poderíamos ter feito diferente.

Desde Eras Mitológicas, quando os Deuses tentaram destruir a humanidade, punindo-a por ter abandonado seus preceitos... desde que Athena escolheu oitenta e oito mortais, entre homens e mulheres para lutar a seu lado...

Desde quando estes homens... Stratos de Áries...

Heron de Touro...

Aristos e Kleitos de Gêmeos...

Mnason de Câncer...

Cyrus de Leão...

Acacius de Virgem...

Theocritus de Libra...

Pyrrhus de Escorpião...

Theron de Sagitário...

Timaios de Capricórnio...

Seleucus de Aquário...

E Kallias de Peixes...

Lutaram para salvar a humanidade... nós, os Cavaleiros de Ouro, Guerreiros de Athena, temos lutado para proteger a Terra e os humanos...

- Não nos importamos e nem hesitamos em dar nossas vidas para salvar a Terra...

- Mesmo lutando contra Deuses... como Manigold e Sage, Cavaleiros de Câncer...

- Como El Cid de Capricórnio...

- Ou nós… Dohko…

- E Shion…

- Nós sempre estivemos lutando por Athena! Nós sempre estivemos lutando pela Terra!

- Nós alcançamos todos os limites de superação humana... queimamos nosso cosmo até o infinito...

- Nós ultrapassamos todas as possibilidades físicas... Alcançamos a velocidade da luz...

- Resistimos ao poder de Deuses... Nós lutamos com bravura e coragem...

- Com a certeza de que o mundo permaneceria intacto... de que as vidas de milhões de inocentes pudessem continuar...

- Que as crianças poderiam ter um futuro... Que os adultos poderiam continuar seguindo confiantes...

- Que nada poderia abalar a vontade de viver dos humanos... Pois neles, ainda há bondade... ainda há esperança...

- E nós nos mantivemos em pé... Mesmo sangrando... Mesmo feridos...

- E mesmo na morte, nós lutamos por Athena... Arriscando sermos considerados traidores...

- Nós, que mesmo mortos continuamos ao lado de Athena, abrimos mão do orgulho... Abrimos mão da honra... Para defender e proteger Athena e a Terra...

- Nós juramos, assim como nossos antecessores, lutar até o fim... Dar nossas vidas... Abandonar a vida terrena...

- Nós escolhemos viver solitários e não criar famílias... Escolhemos deixar para trás uma vida de civis comuns...

- E escolhemos que nossa única satisfação seria lutar por Athena...

- Nosso único legado...

- Seria ver o mundo livre do mal...

- Nossas únicas recompensas...

- Seriam a Honra...

- E a Glória...

Por isso... Nós não podemos deixar que nossas almas e nossos feitos sejam esquecidos... Por mais que Seiya e os Cavaleiros de Bronze se disponham a lutar em nosso lugar... Nós não podemos deixar...

Não podemos deixar de lutar...

Pela Honra... e pela Glória...

Uma luz dourada irradiou, partindo em feixes vindos do Obelisco de pedra, em que as almas dos Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam seladas, para depois, explodir e inundar todo o espaço ao redor, cegando qualquer um que estivesse por perto.

_XxxxxX_

Prontinho, pessoas!

Acabei mais essa fic. Eu disse que ia ser curta.

Espero que vocês tenham realmente gostado. Essa era uma idéia que eu precisava muito colocar no "papel". Como podem ver, eu desconsidero totalmente o discurso que os Cavaleiros de Ouro fazem em O Prólogo do Céu, para os de Bronze.

Principalmente, porque eu não gosto da idéia de os Cavaleiros de Ouro da série clássica simplesmente morrerem assim, e terem suas almas seladas, enquanto a porcariazinha do Seiya fica curtindo a armadura de Sagitário...

E mesmo gostando de um único Cavaleiro de Bronze (é, Ikki, to falando de vc), eu não me conformo com eles usando as preciosas armaduras de Ouro... e deixar meu Shura e meu Mask morrerem assim, simplesmente? Nem morta!

Enfim... essa é a minha versão para como os Cavaleiros de Ouro teriam surgido na Terra... e na história, enfim. E um (possível) prelúdio para uma nova Saga que pretendo escrever...

Aguardo as reviews para esse capítulo e agradeço muito as reviews mandadas para os capítulos anteriores, e de antemão pelas que vou receber ainda.

Beijos.


End file.
